Random Writings
by PerferatedFiction
Summary: What are these called? One shots? Drabbles? yeah, those things are here lol Warnings: Mpreg, language, death, graphic adult content, RoyxEd YAOI also, if u have an idea for a drabble, ill write ur idea n post it
1. Chapter 1

**DIsclaimer: I dont't own FMA or the characters :I **

**Sorry i dont mention names til like the end**

**warning: language DEATH**

* * *

It started one day when I was doing laundry and found lipstick marks on one of his shirt collars. Knowing the fact women practically threw themselves at him, I laughed and threw the shirt in the washer. But then one day, he came home smelling of something sweet like a woman would wear. Coming to the same conclusion as before, I ignored my suspicions and went on with my day.

Months passed and things kept coming to my attention that I desperately tried to ignore. He came home later every day and started treating me with cold hostility.

One of the nights he actually treated me with loving passion, I smelled the same sick sweet smell in the bed sheets. My mind shut down and I acted with my body. As the smell enveloped me, I couldn't stop from sobbing silently until I fell asleep.

He ignored me. Barely spoke to me. Used me when he was angry and used me when the stress was too much for him. I wonder why I stayed. I was so desperately in love with him, but I knew there was another person in his life that he loved more than me. Maybe I should leave him? I couldn't bare the thought.

One night, coming home from shopping, I heard movement upstairs. I knew what was happening. I listened to the repeating creaks and screams. Oh, how I wanted those to be screams of agony.

I sat in the kitchen and listened with a blank face. It got faster and stilled for a second, got slower and stopped. After about a half an hour, the door opened and a small brown haired woman walked down the stairs wearing the very same button up shirt I always wore to bed.

She froze at the sight of me.

I looked at the table and smirked. "So you're the one who's been making my life hell."

I could hear her flinch at those words. "I…" She never finished.

"Get out of my house or I swear to fucking god, I will hurt you." I looked into her eyes and she immediately walked out of the front door. A car engine roared to life and drove away.

Now, the hardest part was confronting _him._ My feet were silent as I make my way upstairs and quietly opened our big bedroom door. There he was sound asleep and dressed as if he was perfectly content with the world. I felt my body tremble and my vision go blurry with angry tears.

I came up with a plan.

Handsome Roy Mustang loved juice. Sweet strawberry banana juice. You know what's also sweet? Anti-freeze. I slipped a bit in every glass he had and watched him get more and more ill every day until he couldn't get out of bed.

"Edward," he panted, "I need to go to the hospital."

"Shh, sweety, youre okay." I ran my fingers through his raven hair and smiled evily.

"I feel like I'm dying."

"You're not."

Roy sat silently and closed his eyes.

The next morning, he could barely breathe and his insides felt like they were falling apart and rotting. "Edward, what's wrong with me? Why won't you take me to a hospital?" He panted.

"Things are finally working out for me, Roy. You're not seeing that slut anymore. I have you all to myself."

The bed-ridden man didn't reply, just sat still with wide eyes.

"You're going to die. The poison, it was sweet, huh? I always heard ant-freeze was sweet, but I was honestly surprised you never noticed it. This was all pretty easy. You made a huge mistake, and now you're paying for it." I said sweetly.

"Fucking, *pant* insane." Roy's breathing slowed and eventually stopped.

I smiled. I haven't been this happy in a long time. "You're mine, Roy." I stroked his still warm hand and sat on the bed near him and looked at his pale face. His eyes were closed and his hair fell near his eyes.

Things were perfect.

* * *

**Well.. first one lol**

**review PLEASE any corrections etc :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, Thank you for the reviews! :D Soooo much! I will be updating whenever i can (which is like very few days) **

** :I ENJOY~~ :)**

**i dont own fma **

* * *

Edward sat in front of his mirror closely examining his new appearance. His face and jaw were thinner. His shoulders sloped and his neck was thinner and longer. He looked down at his hands and then his torso. His once flat chest now held two swelling lumps. He felt down his sides and felt each curve.

"What's the matter, love?"

Ed stared up into his reflection's eyes and squinted. "This feels so natural, and at the same time not."

Roy looked at Ed's reflection and smiled. "It's hard to believe you're the same boy I saw all those years ago."

Ed turned to look up at her fiance. "Would you still have loved me as a man?" She had hesitation in her voice.

The raven stared into golden eyes and tilted his head as he leaned against the door frame of the bedroom they shared. Edward was sitting in front of their dresser mirror on a stool. "Yes. You're still you, just a different body. Same energy, spirit," He pushed himself off the frame and approached the blonde, "same Edward." He softly lifted her chin and touched his lips to hers.

"Mm." She hummed.

Edward remembered coming from the gate completely naked and the wrong gender. He was completely embarrassed going to Winry for "woman" problems and wasn't sure how to tell his friends that, yes, the Fullmetal Alchemist; Edward Elric was alive and a woman.

Things were well.

Roy stood up straight and held out his hand. "Come on. We have to tell Alphonse and the others our news."

Ed grabbed her lover's hand and smiled widely. "Can't wait to see their reactions." She said enthusiastically as she held her stomach.

* * *

**Yes, short ill continue it next time! **


	3. Chapptilington 3

**YES YES YES i know my last one was lacking in detail thank you for your criticism (seriously, that wasn't sarcastic!) **

**Anyway, this'll make up for it.**

**-Nicalette**

* * *

Edward looked up at the clouded sky. Drops hit his face, but he didn't care. The ends of his hair curled up and clung to his face. His clothes were all soaked and he stood in the middle of the sidewalk.

_The streets are empty. _

He looked down at the sidewalk with blank, tired eyes.

_Alphonse... _

His shoulders slumped and his breathing became unsteady as he tried to hold back tears.

"Fullmetal?"

Edward didn't move. He didn't even hear his military name being called. He was too deep in his own thoughts and depression.

"Edward!"

He turned around and met onyx eyes.

Roy examined the boy before him. His eyes were red-rimmed. His clothes and hair clung to his body, he was shivering. His face was less full and his eyes were a disturbing shade darker as a result of the fire he lost.. his brother.

_His everything... _

The raven sat for a minute before speaking softly over the rain. "Edward, let's go get something to eat."

Ed nodded and looked at his feet as he followed his commanding officer. He didn't feel like eating, but knowing how long since he last ate anything, he was going to to keep his body from withering away to nothing. He didn't know where they were going, but he felt himself getting more and more tired by every minute.

Before he knew it, the sidewalk was inches from his nose and a heavy pressure was on his stomach. Roy caught him before he hit the concrete. Ed looked up into his deep eyes before slowly closing his and fell asleep in his superior arms.

The dark-haired man cradled his subordinate as he walked down the street. He was definitely lighter than healthy. After walking almost two blocks, he came upon a small white house and awkwardly unlocked it and entered with the boy in his arms. Once inside, Roy carefully set Edward onto the couch, but as he tried to stand up straight he realized Ed had a tight hold on the front of his jacket.

"No," Edward whimpered, surprising the older man, "Don't go. Please." His eyes shut tighter and his breathing became unsteady.

Roy gave him a sad look. "I'm not going anywhere, Edward. I'm going to get some towels."

"No," He kept whimpering.

Roy blew a wet strand of hair from his forehead. "Okay, I'll stay right here, I promise." He lifted the boy a little and sat on the couch and let Edward comfortably on his chest.

They both were soaking wet and had their jackets and boots on. Ed was curled on his side with fist fulls of the colonels jacket. His head nuzzled right below Roy's collarbone.

Slowly, the blonde's breathing got steadier and he opened his eyes.

Long moments passed as the two stayed silent.

"Where am I?" Edward's weak voice broke the silence.

Roy's heart broke hearing the shaky tone. "My house. You passed out." He kept the answers simple; he didn't know what to say.

The boy stayed silent and let go of the black jacket under him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being such a burden. Through all these years, you've done so much only for me to fail and become this mess. I'm sorry I let you down. I let everyone down. Didn't keep any of my _promises_." His voice cracked at the end and hid hisface in the fabric covering Roy's chest.

"Shh. Edward, I'm not disappointed." He stroked the blonde hair softly and tucked some behind his ear. "It was my fault. I ignored the fact that what you were doing was so difficult. I shouldn't have let you start this. Don't blame yourself, you did all you could. Just know everyone is here for you." Edward lifted his head and looked him in the eyes. "Especially me."

Ed wiped away his tears leaving streaks on his cheeks becuase his gloves were also wet. "Everything's so wet." He said in a less sad tone.

Roy smiled. "I'll go get dry clothes."

Edward stared after him as he walked out of the room.

_The way his clothes were clinging to him made his shoulders seem broader, _he thought. He suddenly felt his cheeks burning. _Damn it._

Roy searched his small drawer for an extra shirt. He came across a large white t-shirt and unexpectedly had a picture of Ed wearing only that shirt in his mind. His cheeks heated. _Damn it, _he thought. _This'll be a long night. _The raven sighed and stood up.

* * *

**OKAY, that was an abrupt ending. My definition of a drabble-whatever is a random moment i think of, this is it i guess? ANYWAY if you have any story ideas, tell me and I'll write (One-shots!) :) Thank you and please post any corrections, critiques, advice, etc. THANK YOU FOR READING SERIOUSLY**

**-Nicalette**


	4. Chapitre quatre thats french for ch4

**Hello, fans. (all like 2 of you xD) its cool im glad people are reading this :D **

**I WILL CONTINUE (hopefully good enough :s)**

**I've been updating faster because I'm here at my grandma's for the weekend and I come here every day after school which is the times I write a little for later posts :3 Because I am poor and have no computer xD**

**ANYWAY enjoy :) these stories are for you guys~!**

* * *

New Message!

**From: Edward-**

Hi

Reply: Hello, short stuff

Edward: asdkjnfkxicmfxkld

Reply: ;)

Edward: Fuck you

Reply: Aw I can't wait

Edward: Shut up, perv

Reply: How rude, my feelings hurt.

Edward: You don't have feelings, bastard.

Reply: :

Edward: :*

Reply: :* how was your day

Edward: It was okay, I guess. Had another "fan attack"

Reply: You're famous, no surprise. Was it another girl?

Edward: Yeah, she found her way into my hotel room and tried to kiss me. I pretty much just palmed her face and pushed her away. I _almost _felt bad.

Reply: How'd she leave?

Edward: I signed her bra (her choice) and I forced her out the door.

Reply: That's funny :)

Edward: No it's not! :(

Reply: xD

Edward: I hate this place. I've been here for nearly a month ugh

Reply: I miss you.

Edward: I miss you too.

Reply: Gettin cheesy huh?

Edward: Is that what we've come to? God, Mustang, we need to do something quick.

Reply: Do something? :)

Edward: You know what I mean. Just need to get this damn mission over so I can spend time with you. I'd much rather see your pompous mug than these smug bastards. I never thought anyone could be more egotistical than you with your god complex.

Reply: I'm flattered. I miss how heated everything was with you around. Everything's so boring without you.

Edward: I never imagined we'd turn out like this lol

Reply:Me niether

Edward: What were you thinking when you first realized you loved me?

Reply: I had to rethink everything and I just had to accept it. I was sure you didn't feel the same, for a long time I just hoped the feeling would go away. You?

Edward: I thought I was losing it xD I was in denial for sooooo long because I thought there was just no way.

Reply: It's weird how things just happen.

Edward: Yeah...

Reply: What are you doing?

Edward:Laying in bed not wanting to go do my job for the day. :(

Reply: Aw, poor baby

Edward: WHO ARE YOU CALLIN A BABY?!

Reply: I didn't say that... kind of

Edward: :( bastard I wonder why I love you

Reply: I wonder the same

Edward: But it happened

Reply: And I love you.

Edward: I love you too.

Reply: Gotta work :* bye

Edward: Bye.. better not slack off, I'll call you later

Reply: Okay, be careful I mean it

Edward: :P 3

Reply: 3

* * *

**SOOOOOO yeah thats the end... they have cell phones lol **

**text convo~~~ IIIIIM HALF ASLEEP xD Ow my back for some reason **

**Thank you for reading! Review any corrections, advice, opinions, etc. THANK YOU**

**nice things to say are always welcome they warm my heart^^**


End file.
